Rob Mills
Rob Mills (b. September 5, 1957) is a Canadian puppeteer who has worked with Henson productions since Fraggle Rock. Muppeteer Credits *''Fraggle Rock:'' Junior Gorg (body, until episode 86), Lanford, Baby Poison Cackler, The Blue Dragon, The Glob, Inkspot, Lizard (the transformed Mudwell), Merkey Merggle *''Follow That Bird: Board of Birds, Honker (puppeteer), Maurice Monster (puppeteer) *A Muppet Family Christmas: Tatooey Rat (puppeteer), Lew Zealand (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (right hand), Monster, Fozzie Bear (right hand), Herry Monster (puppeteer), Marvin Suggs (puppeteer), The Christmas Turkey (right hand), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (puppeteer) *Labyrinth: Fiery 3, Ludo, Red Riding Goblin (the one hit by Sir Didymus) *Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''Sesame Park: Dodi (1987-1996), Floyd Balding, Garth Burmengi *The Christmas Toy: Bleep *The Jim Henson Hour:'' Ubu, Quackers and Rover Cleveland, (Dog City), Animal (Food), Sweetums (Health and Fitness), Gramps (Garbage) *''Basil Hears a Noise:'' Dodi *''Dinosaurs:'' B.P. Richfield (sometimes, last season, puppetry), Robbie Sinclair (sometimes, last season, face) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze:'' Donatello (face) *''Just for Laughs'' '' Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 105 The Thirty-Minute Work Week part 1.png|Rob Mills with Steve Whitmire Gordon Robertson Nikki Tilroe Terry Angus Frank Meschkuleit and Myra Fried Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 102 Wembley and the Gorgs part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 124 New Trash Heap in Town part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 220 A Cave of One's Own part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 216 Junior Sells the Farm part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 209 Sir Hubris and the Gorgs part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 316 The Battle of Leaking Roof part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 301 The Bells of Fraggle Rock part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 321 A Dark and Stormy Night part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 405 Junior Faces the Music part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 403 Sidebottom Blues part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Fraggle Rock honk of honks part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 506 Beyond the Pond part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 504 The Trial of Cotterpin Doozer part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 410 Red's Blue Dragon part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Fraggle Rock honk of honks part 1.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Christmas Toy part 1.png|Rob Mills with Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Brian Henson Camille Bonora Nikki Tilroe Ed Christie and Mike Petersen Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 3.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 2.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 14.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 26.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 25.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 24.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 23.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 22.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 19.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 34.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 32.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 5.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 16.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 35.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos A Muppet Family Christmas part 42.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos A Muppet Family Christmas part 41.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos A Muppet Family Christmas part 39.png|Rob Mills with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Follow that Bird part 4.png|Rob Mills with Caroll Spinney Nikki Tilroe Tim Gosley Cheryl Wagner Shari Weiser Frank Meschkuleit and Trish Leeper Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Follow that Bird part 6.png|Rob Mills with '' Category:Muppeteers